


Kiss Me Before Your World Ends

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Set, F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: burn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Before Your World Ends

This was it. Just a few minutes more and she would become Mary Winchester. She looked at herself in the mirror, staring at her white wedding dress and the veil nestled on her blonde locks. Suddenly, the lights above began to flicker and she spun around, her hand grasping for a knife that wasn't there.

There stood a blonde haired woman, the one she met a few weeks ago, and she softened. "You've come to give me away, Ruby?"

"Never that. He's only keeping you safe for me. Don't want you to get burned."

Mary kissed her sweetly. "I won't."

***

Even after Mary's marriage to John Winchester, Ruby stuck around. There was something about the hunter that made her crave. Maybe it was Mary's glow or the way she laughed. Perhaps it was her feisty attitude when her shackles were raised. Either way, Ruby couldn't get enough. Mary was her flame and she was a moth. Sooner or later, she was going to get burned.

But who cared? She'd already been through Hell, literally, and Mary was her shot at Heaven. So when Mary smiled with that charming expression of hers, Ruby took her in her arms for another kiss.


End file.
